The Master: Rewritten
by KamiByul
Summary: Abandoned series, this is done but will probably not continue.
1. I Spy a TARDIS!

**This is my new story I am co-writing with peaceloveandhappiness135, this story is my pov her story is her pov, hope you like it :D**

'Thoughts'

"Dammit." I looked over at Tasha and laughed as she tried wiping the mustard off of the head of the Dalek on her new Doctor Who shirt.

"Nice Tasha." I said as I sipped some of my root beer, looking around I smiled. "Isn't London beautiful?" I closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds of the birds. _'They sound so beautiful...' _

"It's incredible; I would just love to live here." Poking her arm my smile grew as I saw her smile.

"Why? Because of the accents we have?" I questioned as I attempted a cynical tone. Laughing Tasha answered.

"That and the Doctor Who pawn shops!" We both start laughing. _'I knew she would prefer the stores over the beauty.' _Blinking slowly, I frowned slightly as wind started to blow. _'Something feels...off about this wind.'_ I fell deeper in thought and didn't hear the familiar wheezing and groaning that usually makes me run to the TV. "Do you hear that?" Tasha said, I snapped out of my thoughts and started listening.

"I do, isn't it...?" I paused and looked for where the noise was coming from.

"You know, it almost sounds like..." I watched as Tasha stopped talking in what seemed to be. _'Disbelief? Does she think it's the Tardis too?" _"Are you serious?" Tasha muttered which reminded me to search. _'It has to be the Tardis!' _I looked around more fervently.

"Where!" Grinning I watched where she pointed and held a gasp in. _'A blue police box! Does that mean it's the Tardis? It wasn't there before!'_ My grin grew into a smile as I glanced at Tasha seeing her smile too and I bolted for the blue police box. It felt like it was drawing me in, the rustic 1960s box felt like it was calling to me as I got closer I ran faster realizing what I felt was calling me was the song of the Tardis, it sounded kind and loving. "It can't be...can it?" My voice dimmed out in a small whisper. Tasha motioned me closer as my eyes widened with delight. I banged on the door and my smile grew as my fist hit the door, it felt so smooth and welcoming. "DOCTOOOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" Tasha pulled my hand away and hushed me.

"What if it's not the Doctor in there?" She asked impatience lacing her voice. I could hear her disbelief. _"She thinks it's not the Doctor...Which is highly plausible because it IS a TV show but...still something feels real about this..." _

A wistful smile tugged at my lips, "Oh, I think he is." I looked back at the door as it slid open.

"Now who could that be?" A familiar British accent makes my heart soar with excitement. Looking at the man I nearly squeal, he not only has the same accent but he has the same trench coat, hair, eyes and colored converse.

"DOCTOR!" Tasha and I tackled him at the same time giving him an excited hug.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, who are you?" Confusion riddles his face. Tasha suddenly pulls us in and closes the door as a familiar voice calls his name.

"What was that for!" the Doctor and I yell at the same time

"DOOOOOOOCTOR!" Looking at each other we start giggling, I giggle harder as I realize we were acting sort of like the Doctor. Tasha almost falls over laughing and I help her up as we remember the scream.

"Doctor! You have to go! Now!` I yelled running to the familiar console, I heard Tasha running after me as I pulled a lever, pushed some buttons and pulled a cord, while Tasha switched a knob. Hearing footsteps I looked up and saw Martha looking at us confused, her body fell into a defensive stance and her eyes seemed to narrow in nervousness. I nudged Tasha's arm so she would see Martha was there. "Oh...Hey there Martha...how's the...day...going?" I licked my lips slightly and frowned at the awkwardness that was evident in my voice. Tasha in that time ran to the Doctor and pulled him to the console in a panic.

"What are you _doing_? We have to go!" the Doctor looked at his screen looking outside and saw Jack running towards him, he slammed his hand down on a button as he then pulled a lever. I watched in awe as the Tardis lit up, looking over at the Doctor I grinned at his smile of triumph. _"Wait a tick...I remember what happens next..." _Looking over at Tasha I nodded, she remembered what would happen next too. "Hold on to something!" We both yelled at the same time as we grabbed onto the rail, tightly.

"What, why?" The Doctor asked, right after he said that the Tardis seemed to erupt in sparks and it jerked to the side roughly. The Doctor and Martha fell down in shock. I hid a scowl as Martha gave a small scream of shock. _"She should be used to this by now"_ When the Doctor gained his balance he grabbed a handle and glared at the screen in disbelief.

"Now you hold on" I look ed over at Tasha and I held back a laugh at her sarcasm.

"I don't think they believed us" I whispered to her and I held back another laugh as we jerked again.

"What was that!" Martha screamed at the Doctor, who sighed in exasperation as he stopped himself from falling again. We ducked as a fresh wave of sparks exploded from the console again and nearly hit Martha and the Doctor in the face as she barely holds back another scream of shock.

"We rock at this." I whispered to Tasha my excitement grows more as the Tardis jerks again. _'This is so fun! Like an amusement ride!' _

"I know! All that's missing is the intense music!" She smiled in exhilaration and another laugh almost escaped me as the Doctor answered Martha.

"We are accelerating into the future year one million, five billion, five trillion, fifty trillion, WHAT?" His face was covered in panic as he read the galafraic symbols on his screen. Tasha and I laughed. _'This is going amazingly.'_ "The year one hundred trillion! That's impossible!" The Doctor reread his calculations as if trying to prove himself wrong.

"Okay, what happens then?" Martha commented. I was honestly amazed at how calmly she answered. I grinned as the panic seemed to show slightly when the Doctor looked at her and said.

"We're going to the end of the universe." Tasha laughed excitedly as I licked my lips in anticipations and Jack yelled from outside.

"DOCTOOOOR!"

At the same time in a Silo not too far away a certain Professor, Professor Yana was looking at a radar that was showing multiple green dots that implied that another hunt from the future hunt had commenced. Sighing he pointed at it. "There's movement on the surface, another human hunt. God help him" He exclaimed in disgust, his lip curled up slightly as he said that. His companion, Chantho, stood up,

"Chan, should I alert the guards, tho?" She asked calmly, her calmness would have been unnerving in another circumstance but this happened ordinarily.

Professor Yana shook his head as he walked towards his coffee machine, and grabbed a cup.

"No no, we can't spare them, he's on his own. One more lost soul, dreaming of Utopia." Chantho walked towards him her face reflecting her worry.

"Chan, you mustn't talk like you've given up, tho." Professor Yana lifted his mug up as he went to take a sip.

"No no, indeed. Here's to it, Utopia." He sipped from his mug, and frowned down at it. "Well, it is to be hope that the coffee is a little less sour." He said disappointed. "Will you join me?" He asked Chantho, pointing towards his little café.

"Chan, I'm happy drinking my own internal milk, tho." Chantho said, embarrassed. Professor Yana smiled at her.

"Yes, well, that's quite enough information, thank you."

A voice came on the intercom. "Professor Yana, don't want to rush you, but how are we doing?" the man asked.

Yana looked worried, and answered in a stutter.

"Uh, yes, uh uh, yes, it's working, yes almost there." He hoped his concern didn't show in his voice as he tapped the consol in worry.

"How's it looking on the foot print?" The man in the intercom asked.

Yana hesitated

"It's good, yes fine, excellent." His voice raised a bit as he talked. He looked at Chantho, pleading her to say something. Chantho was as worried as Yana, but she answered as best she could.

"Chan, there is no problem as such, tho. Chan, we have accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonize. Chan, we're trying a new reversal process we'll have a definite result in approximately two hours tho."

As she said this, Yana shut his eyes tightly, a sudden dizziness came over him. He breathed heavily as he heard drums in his head, the same beat over and over again, ever since he could remember, driving him insane he groaned slightly from the intensity of the drums…

"Chan, Professor tho!" Chantho exclaims concern lacing her voice. Yana snapped out of his state, and struggled to find his words.

"Uh, yes, yes, working."

"Chan, it's the radar scan Professor, it seems to be detecting a different signal, tho." Yana walked towards the radar and looked at it. The radar showed a green square looking thing on the surface.

"Well that's not a standard reading" Yana said, confused at what he saw. "I can't make it out... it would seem something new has arrived."

Back in the Tardis, we landed with a crash; the Tardis started making strange noises, cooling off after its rampage to the end of the universe. We all stood up and looked around the Tardis, taking in how similar it was to the show.

"Oh… we've landed." The Doctor said softly.

"Well, thanks, Captain obvious!" Tasha yelled at him, I laughed the adrenaline still making me overly happy as I corrected her jokingly.

"I believe he's DOCTOR obvious."

The Doctor looked at us. "And who are you, anyway?" He asked, walking towards us. "May I introduce myself? I'm Elvira, this is Tasha, and we are your biggest fans. Well, she is, I like your next regeneration better, and well I like all regenerations...I just don't like dwelling on the past so I moved on to the next and enjoyed him..." The Doctor frowned at us, still confused and I hid a grin that was what I was aiming for.

"Umm, nice to meet you." Tasha said, confused. I watched as Tasha took the Doctors sonic screwdriver, trying to find a shred of evidence that this was really happening.

"Hey, give that back!" He started to come towards her. Tasha smiled as she pressed the button. The blue light lit up and made it's normal sound. She turned it of, and handed it to me and I licked my lips in excitement and smiled.

"Seems legit to me." She said. I nodded and weighed it in my hands slightly, I could tell the same things went through her head for how heavy it was, it was fairly heavier then the ones we played around with in the stores and it was actually some type of metal. Turning a random knob I pressed the button after I pointed it to my iPod . Frowning as I looked at the iPod touch it seemed to make a weird starting up sound as I passed the screwdriver back to Tasha.

"HA! I knew it! free wifi AND unlimited battery!" I yelled triumphantly. "Now what to do with my newfound beauty..." I wondered as I kissed my iPod with happiness. I watched as Tasha buzzed her again and I rubbed my iPod against my cheek. _'My baby.'_

The Doctor snatched the screwdriver from Tasha's hand, and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Don't mess around with that!" He said, and came close to my face and pointed at me. "Don't ever do that again!" He said, very angry. Tasha frowned.

"You're wasting your time yelling at me, when we could be outside exploring the end of the universe!" Tasha yelled right back at him. He was taken aback. meanwhile I was still loving my baby, I would NEVER be bored again.

"This isn't safe, we should leave right away, no Time Lords ever gone this far before! And what makes you think I'm bringing you outside?" He asked, getting closer to Tasha, She could see his eyes burning with frustration.

"The fact that I know where we are, and who that guy was clinging onto the Tardis is." She said matter of factly. The Doctor frowned.

"Who?" He asked, daring, I grinned looking over at Tasha clearly anticipating meeting Jack.

Tasha smiled wickedly.

"Captain Jack Harkness, you met him before when you were still with Rose. He was killed by a Dalek. You were a different man back then." She repeated what he said before. The Doctor frowned; eyes widened slightly going through thousands of reasons why.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I know a lot of things about you, now please can we go outside!" She said staring at him.

I nudged her arm.

"I told you you're most like Donna."

Tasha laughed.

"Oi!" She said, as she walked towards Martha. "Nice to meet you." She said, holding heard hand out to Martha. I watched as she shyly accepted Tasha's hand as she said softly "Likewise." I coughed slightly in a awkward way, I was still embarrassed about how stupid I sounded when I talked to Martha.

The Doctor followed us out. "Where are you two from?"

Tasha sighed as she turned to him.

"We are Canadians, but we traveled to see the place where our favorite TV show was filmed."

"And what TV show is that?" The Doctor asked, quickly trying to get to the bottom of this. She paused.

"Doctor Who." Tasha said slowly. I had a feeling she felt he needed her to speak slower to processes it so I scowled. '_He does not! He's so smart he DOESN'T need you acting like he's retarded, sheeesh.' _

"It is about a Time Lord travelling around in his Tardis." She said, smiling.

The Doctor backed away.

"That's impossible…" He said quietly.

"Look, I know it's a little hard to understand right now, but we have other things to worry about right now then the fact that Elvira and I know you." She said, trying to get outside to see if this was real, cause if it was… I knew she felt we were the only ones that could help.

The Doctor walked close to her again.

"Like what?" He asked stubbornly.

"Jack." She said simply, and the Doctor's eyes widened, and he ran outside as fast as he could, with Martha close on his tail. I walked over to her. "Nice Tasha, arguing with the Doctor."

Tasha turned to me. "You were pretty quite during that, what was going on?" She asked, I knew she knew I would have been all over that argument. So I pointed at my iPod.

"Free wifi." I said simply, and walked out of the Tardis. I heard Tasha laugh and follow.

"Oh my god!" Martha screamed and ran towards Jack's side. I looked around, I frowned, I felt like the area was suffocating, me like it was telling me to run as fast as I could, that it was dangerous here and all there was here was death. I jumped slightly when Tasha nudged me.

"Just like in the show." I nodded and put my iPod away, I found no reason to hold it when I hadn't and would not use it. I sighed, Tasha was obviously still not convinced. I stood next to the Doctor and smirked at Martha as she frantically checked for a pulse on Jack.

"I can't get a pulse. Hold on you've got that medical kit thing." Martha hurried back into the Tardis, leaving us with Jack lying in the dirt. He looked weirder than I thought he would...

"Hello again." The Doctor said, staring down at him. "Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor proclaimed, looking at the damage, while Martha rushed out of the Tardis.

"Here we go. Get out of the way!" She pushed past Tasha and I.

"Oi, watch it medical girl!" Tasha said, mimicking Donna. I laughed and coughed stopping laughing when the Doctor looked back at us. I looked back at Jack as Martha examined him.

"It's a bit odd though, we're in the year one hundred trillion and that coat is from world war 2!" She said.

"Like I said, medical girl, he clung onto the Tardis the whole way here. He came with us." Tasha aid. I sighed. _'I actually like Martha...I may be the only one though...' _ Martha turned around and looked at us well more specifically Tasha.

"How do you mean, from earth?"

"Of course from earth, where else? Raxacoricofallapatorius?" I claimed it my turn to speak. The Doctor ignored us.

"He was clinging on to the Tardis, all the way through the vortex, well that's very him."

"So you do know him!" Martha said, as much as I like Martha I wanted to sweat drop at her, I mean REALLY? The Doctor walked towards Martha, and knelt down beside her.

"These people, Elvira and Tasha… they know me. They knew I know that man, and they knew it was him before I did. We have to believe them." Martha sighed.

"I'm sorry, there's no pulse. He's gone." She said to Tasha and I.

"Umm...yeah, you may want to think again." I said happily as I watched barely concealing a smile. Just at that moment, Jack inhaled deeply and loudly and grabbed Martha by the collar, making her jump and squeal. The Doctor looked at me, then Tasha.

"It's alright, breath deep, I've got you!" Martha said, trying to calm Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack said, and nudged Martha's chin. Martha jerked her head towards us again, eyes wide.

"You knew it was him?" She asked.

"Of course they did." The Doctor said, walking around us, hands behind his back while Martha helped Jack up, introducing herself quietly.

"Their fans of us, they've seen us on their TV show. They know everything about us, and what is going to happen, and what has happened. The only thing is, your not supposed to find us." He turned towards us again his seriousness made me nervous, and feel like I did something bad, he continued speaking. "They are not supposed to know we exist. Your supposed to think we're just make believe." There was a VERY Sirius silence.

"Okay, okay, I call bluff. Are you serious? Are you really serious right now? You guys are taking this way to far. What's your real name? Come on, spit it out." Tasha said, I held back a gasp, '_Did she really not realize it? Did she really still think this was a joke?' _"Where are we? By the way, nice special effects." She said pointing at the Tardis. Tasha stopped for a minute and I started smirking, quite uncharacteristically if you asked me. "Really nice special effects…" She walked towards the Tardis, and went all the way around it, looking for spot were it opened up… nothing. It was just a blue box. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Tasha, this is real." I said, I feigned panic, I don't know why but I still felt calm...

"So we're at the edge of the universe, and I'm wearing a Dalek shirt!" She screamed to nobody.

"Yup, good thing we are not in Death Note or things would be even worse." Shrugging I smiled at my shirt that has a Chibi L holding a death note. "Oh sorry, ruined the serious moment." I blushed slightly and stepped back as the Doctor looked at Tasha's shirt after rolling his eyes at me. I watched Jack as he started laughing.

"So it is a TV show." He said.

"The question remains unanswered, how did you know it was us?" The Doctor asked. I looked at Tasha. And my mind started to work through the facts.

"I don't know, I just sort of… knew." I said.

"We were just walking down the strip, and then we felt some random wind, heard the Tardis, and saw it there." I looked at Tasha as she talked then frowned.

"But we shouldn't have been able to see the Tardis, because the Tardis has a defense mechanism, the perception filter so...we... can't see it if it doesn't draw any attention…"

"Which it didn't." Tasha continued, "It just arrived like normal." We both turned towards the Doctor, I watched amused, as his frown seemed childish as he worked through possibilities.

"Don't look at me, I'm as clueless as you are!" He said in his defense. I watched as Tasha looked down, and then back up at Jack.

"You! You too have some catching up to do!" She suddenly exclaimed and backed out of the picture. Jack nodded

"Right. Hello Doctor." He said looking at the Doctor.

"Captain." The Doctor returned his quick words.

"Good to see you." Jack said, trying to smile.

"And you, same as ever. Although… have you had work done?" The Doctor asked. Jack's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You can talk!" He proclaimed. The Doctors eyes raised, then remembered. "Oh yes, the face! Regeneration! How did you know it was me?"

"The police box kinda gives it away." I nodded feeling a need to add in another dead giveaway as my adrenalin filled grin came back in a mild version.

"So is the whirring, beside he's…oops"


	2. Chased by Cannibals

**Disclaimer: Thy kind writer dost not own Doctor Who**

"The police box kinda gives it away.  
>"So does the whirring, besides he's...oops,"<br>"I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack frowned at the Doctor.  
>"Did I? Busy life, moving on." The Doctor said shortly giving me a look for cutting in.<br>"Just gotta ask. At the battle of Canary Warf, I saw the list of the dead. I-it said Rose Tyler." Jack stuttered. Tasha and I looked at each other at the mention of her name. Rose Tyler brings up conflict between us, I LOATHE her, and Tasha semi enjoy her.  
>The Doctor smiled widely "Oh no, sorry! She's alive!"<br>"You're kidding!" Jack said, sharing The Doctor's enthusiasm and I scowled at their happiness. _'She always finds a way to ruin my day.'_

"Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother!" The Doctor said.  
>"Oh Yes!" Jack nearly screamed, and gathered the Doctor in a hug, both of them sharing laughs.<br>I nudged Tasha.

"Ricky." I said quietly and smiled when I made Tasha giggle.

Good old Rose." Martha mumbled. I laughed bitterly "Yup." I commented shortly, I share Martha's bitterness and I suppose I have more bitterness than her…..

"So, explain yourself, Captain Jack Harkness." Martha said, Jack followed close to her, the Doctor started walking in front of them, with Tasha and I following behind them.

"So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me." Jack explained, pointing towards the Doctor. "But I had this." He continued, pulling up his wrist to show Martha something on it. "I used to be a time agent, it's called a vortex manipulator, and he's not the only one who can time travel." The Doctor interrupted him  
>"Oh, excuse me, that is not time travel!" He pointed at the Time Vortex Manipulator. "It's like…. I got a sports car and you have a space hoper."<br>"Ooh, boys and their toys!" Martha laughed.  
>"Alright, so I bounce!" Jack said defensively. "I thought twenty first century, the best place to find the Doctor except I got it a little wrong. I arrived in eighteen sixty nine, this burnt out so it was useless."<br>"Told you." The Doctor said simply.  
>"I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."<br>"Which would make him more then one hundred years old…" Tasha stole Martha's comment and I grinned responding.  
>"To which he replies…"<br>"And looking good, don't you think?" Jack said, smiling. Tasha giggled at his arrogance.  
>Martha looked back at us and frowned.<p>

"You know, you two are a little scary sometimes." She said.  
>"Sorry." I said, as I hit Tasha's arm harder than I meant to, I had to tell her to hold her tongue someway…..<br>"So, I went to the time riff, based myself there, cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally, I-I got a signal on this detecting you, and here we are!" Jack continued.  
>"But the thing is, how come you left him behind Doctor?" Martha asked.<br>"I was busy." The Doctor said sheepishly.  
>"Sure you were, Doctor." I said. "Just got busy and abandoned him coughing on Dalek dust."<br>The Doctor turned towards Tasha, and I watched as he grabbed her arm and dragged her aside and whispered sternly to her, I listened in as best I could.  
>"Look, I know you know why I left him, but you can keep your mouth shut. I don't want to talk about it." He looked at Martha and then back at Tasha. "In front of her." And with that he walked to his regular spot. I grinned as I whispered to Tasha<br>"Well, you just got a stern talking to from the Doctor."  
>We both giggled.<br>"Jack and Martha's turn soon." Tasha said, she was obviously predicting what they'll say.  
>"Is that what happens though, seriously? Do you just get bored of us one day and just disappear?" Martha asked frowning.<br>"Not if you're blonde." Jack answered her, frowning.  
>"Oh she was blonde, what a surprise!" Martha said, very much over enthusiastic and I snickered as the Doctor turned to them.<br>"You two, we're at the end of the universe. Huh? Right, at the edge of knowledge itself, and your busy… blogging!" There was a stern silence at the Doctors outburst. The Doctor turned to a small path off the gravel road we were walking on, mumbling. "Come on."

Both Tasha and I smirked, and Martha turned towards us. "You knew that was going to happen?" She asked softly so the Doctor didn't hear. We both nodded at the same time.  
>"Don't take it personally, Martha. He freaks out at anybody who says anything that is to do with Rose." I said, <em>'I'm tired of Tasha insulting her, Martha's amazing.'<em>I sighed the optimistic talk of Rose Tyler was wearing me down. Martha looked at Tasha, and she just nodded my head. I gave Tasha a warning look knowing what she wanted to say as we continued on until we reached a clearing, and a cliff that showed a lost civilization.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked, I smirked knowing how hard it was for Tasha to hold her tongue.  
>"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration." The Doctor said. I laughed "Just putting it out there, I love that word!"<br>"Yah, just to let you know, that's a very good word to remember." Tasha said, almost mono toned. I sent her a look, _'That word is amazing and she is INSULTING it? Crazy person.'  
><em>"Very nice word, almost as good as decimate." I commented.  
>"And look there, there's pathways and roads. It had some sort of life in it." Tasha said, stealing what the Doctor was about to say.<br>"Long ago." The Doctor continued.  
>"What killed it?" Martha asked, depressed at the sight of a dead civilization. I frowned, I could feel the sadness and terror and almost saw a flashback of the people dying and I frowned, it was so sad. It was hard not to feel sad when a weight seemed to push on my chest, forcing me too feel such sad emotions.<br>"Time." I said. I closed my eyes and could almost hear the town when it was full of living aliens like Chantho. "It's what kills everything."  
>"Look at the stars, this isn't night time." Tasha pointed at the sky. "All the stars have burnt out and faded away…"<br>"Into nothing." The Doctor said.  
>"We should be frozen to death." Jack said.<br>"Well, the girls and I. Not so sure about you." The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"What about the people, does no one survive?" Martha asked.  
>Tasha whispered to me,<p>

"We should let the Doctor take this one." I shrugged in agreement.  
>"I suppose, we have to hope, life will find a way." The Doctor said looking at Martha.<br>Jack pointed at a man running away from a crowd of people screaming 'Human!'  
>"Well he's not doing so bad."<br>"Is it just me or does that look more like a…" The Doctor started, but Tasha and I finished.  
>"A hunt!" and with that we took off, down the hill, and towards the man with the Doctor Martha and Jack close behind us.<p>

We raced towards the man as fast as we could. I started grinning with excitement and looked over at Tasha grinning too, I love this feeling that anything may happen. The Doctor followed up close behind us, as well as Jack, while Martha held her ground. As we turned the corner to the clearing I heard Jack laughing "Oh I missed this!" We struggled to get the man, when we did Jack screamed. "I got you!" and he grabbed him in his arms. The future kind kept racing towards us, making Jack throw the man to the Doctor and pull out his gun, pointing it at them.  
>"Jack don't you dare!" The Doctor screamed, obviously trying to stay away from violence. Jack pointed his gun to the sky and shot. The gun shot echoed throughout the hills and cliffs, making the future kind stop in fear.<p>

"What the hell are they!" Martha asked in a panic.  
>"Their future kind! They are what we will become!" Tasha screamed back at her I rolled my eyes <em>'that is soooo not true.'<br>_"What we MAY become. And there are plenty more of em', we've got to keep going" I yelled my correction and enlightened observation.  
>"I've got a ship up the hill it's safe, it's not far-" The Doctor said, and looked up the hill we just came down from, which was now swarmed with more future kind. "Maybe not." He said.<p>

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo then we're safe!" The man screamed.  
>"Silo?" The Doctor asked us.<br>"Silo!" Jack screamed.  
>"Silo for me!" Martha screamed as well. The Doctor looked at us.<p>

"You already know what we're going to say!" I yelled back as I started running full speed to the silo, and everyone followed with the future kind right behind us.  
>"This is real!" I heard Tasha scream, laughing through her adrenaline.<br>"And how does that make you feel?" Jack asked, trying to joke around.  
>"Scared to hell!" She responded screaming, but kept laughing.<br>"Why scared? Why not exhilarating!" I looked back and grinned as I looked at them. "That's some pointy teeth..."

We passed the strips of metal the future kind called their homes, and down a hill towards a spot light and found the silo.  
>"It's the future kind, let us in!" We ran towards the gate, and hit it hard.<br>"Show me your teeth!" A man said from behind the gate.  
>"We don't have time for this! SHOW HIM YOUR TEETH!" Tasha screamed in a panic. We all opened out mouths wide as the man behind the gate examined our teeth, and then realized we were present time. He panicked<br>"Let em' in! Let em' in!" The gate opened, and we ran is as fast we could.

"Close the gate, close it!" The man yelled, and closed it just in time for the future kind to nearly hit the gate as well. The man pulled his gun and pointed it towards the ground and pulled the trigger. It was an automatic and the bullets flew from the barrel and hit the ground with sparks, just in front of the future kind, making them back off in fear. The gun stopped shooting, leaving only the sound of the future kind snarling at us in anger. We all stared at them in fear, well they did, I watched them curiously. I always found them interesting. The future kind leader side stepped, pointing at us  
>"Humans. Human!" He snarled. "My feast." He said pointing at his mouth.<br>"Go back to were you came from." The man with the gun ordered sternly.  
>The future kind leader took a few daring steps towards him.<br>"I said, go back!" The man said, and the leader stopped and stared at him. "Back!" The man said, cocking his gun up again, preparing to shoot the Futurekind leader on sight.  
>"So you don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack grumbled at the Doctor.<br>"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor said simply.  
>"And I'm? Huh, that makes a change." Jack snorted.<br>"I can see you." The future kind leader slurred, pointing towards Tasha and I, which scared me even more. Then he screamed and motioned his people to leave, turning around to go back up the kill. He looked back at us one last time before he was out of vision.

"Thanks for that." Said the Doctor, scratching his ear.  
>"Alright, lets get you inside." The man with the gun said, walking towards the entrance of the silo. The man we request ran up close to him, still out of breath<p>

"My name is, Pedro Shaff King. Tell me, just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" The man with the gun replied happily.

"Oh yes sir. Yes I can."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)  
>Back in the silo, Professor Yana was working on his machine with Chantho. He was trying to get two wires to connect, when a voice on the intercom came on.<br>"Professor, we've got six new members inside. One of them is calling themselves a Doctor."  
>"Of medicine?" Yana asked, intrigued.<br>"He says it's of everything." The man in the intercom said.  
>"Wha- a scientist!" Yana said excitedly, and dropped what he was doing. He stuttered trying to tell Chantho what to do so he can run up to meet him.<br>"Oh, just, uh, well, I don't know, just, um… I'm coming!" He stuttered, and hurried out the door.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

We followed the guard down a set of stares into the silo. "It's like a box, a big blue box, I'm sorry but I really need it back, it's stuck out there." The Doctor begged the guard. The guard mumbled to him something I could hear.  
>"I'm sorry, my family were heading to the silo, did they get here? My mother is Kristen Shaff King, my brother's name is Beltom." Pedro begged the guard.<p>

"Fuses are down, but you can check the paper work." The guard replied, and turned to an opening of a tunnel. "Creet!" He called, and a little blonde haired kid came from the tunnel and looked at the man. "Passenger needs help." The guard said. Creet walked over to us, and pulled up a paper board.

"Right, whatcha need?" Pedro walked over to her.  
>"Yes, Martha, it's a kid working." Tasha said, I sent her an unimpressed lookk.<br>"A blue box you said?" The guard asked the Doctor.  
>"Big. Tall. Wooden. Says police." I answered.<br>"We're driving out for the last water collection, I'll see what I can do." The guard answered both of them.

"Thank you." The Doctor said, as the guard walked away.

"Come on." Creet said, heading towards the tunnel.  
>"Sorry, but… How old are you?" Martha asked.<br>Creet turned her head to look at her

"Old enough to work, this way."  
>"Told you." Tasha said softly I looked over at her curious as to what was going through her mind, and we made our way down the tunnel.<p>

We walked down a crowded hall, with pictures on the walls, and people laying everywhere on the ground. I heard a new born baby cry as we made our way down the tunnel. "A lot stuffier in here then I though." I whispered to Tasha. It was really hard to breath, and I could smell stale sweat. _'How could they live down here? Or….here maybe not DOWN so to say…'_

"Kristen, or Beltom Shaff King?" Creet called out to the miserable people in the hallway. Nobody looked up from their nests. People were bundled up in sweaters, wool blankets, and clutching onto mugs filled with some warm liquid.

"It's like a refuge camp." Martha grumbled, not seeming too peachy.

"They stink!" Jack said. A person who lived there frowned at him, offended and the huge size of him seemed to be what made Jack apologize. "Sorry." He said.  
>"Some of these people must have lived here their entire life." Tasha said, looking around at some teenagers who were staring at us curiously.<br>"Never knowing the world outside." I added trying to hide my curiosity, some people might find it rude, my curiosity.  
>"Don't you see, though, the ripe smelly humans. You survived!" The Doctor said enthusiastic.<br>"Mmmmmmm," I looked at the people curiously.

"Well, you might of spent a million years evolving into clouds gas. But you always come back in the same basic shape. The fundamental humans."  
>"Kristen, Shaff King!" Creet called out one last time.<br>"End of the universe, and here you are. Indomitable!" The Doctor practically yelled. Tasha and I smiled, at his words. "That's the word, Indomitable!" He said one last time happily.  
>"I'll be sure to remember that word." I responded excitedly.<p>

"Is there a Kristen Shaff King?" Creet asked again.  
>A woman stood up.<br>"That's me." Pedro saw Kristen, and started running towards her.  
>"Oh my god!." Kristen said, gathering her son in a hug, and his brother right behind her.<br>"There's no bad news!" Martha said happily.

"Oh, you just wait and see." Tasha said to her, I sighed as I said.  
>"Spoilers," unknowingly mimicking River Song perfectly.<br>Jack walked over to a man that was living in the vault and shook his hand  
>"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"<br>" Stop it!" Tasha warned Jack. He was flirtatious with everyone.  
>The Doctor was busy pointing his sonic screwdriver to a panel to open the door, but I heard him give a short laugh. Martha and I looked at Tasha surprised.<p>

"You made the Doctor laugh." Martha said smiling, as Martha walked towards the Doctor I whispered to Tasha.  
>"Okay, Rose Tyler." And then I walked towards the Doctor too.<br>"It has dead locks, so I'll have to over write the code." The Doctor said, hitting the control panel. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door "Lets see where we are."  
>"Watch out!" Tasha and I screamed as the door opened to the giant rocket, as he walked normally and almost fell off. Jack caught his jacket just in time and pulled him back as the Doctor swung his leg over the open air he was about to step on and grabbed onto the door for dear life. Martha squealed, reaching out to the Doctor.<br>Tasha nudged me. "Right, she loves him." Tasha whispered. And I facepalmed, _'No waaaaaaay~' _I muttered in my head sarcastically.  
>"Gotcha!" Jack said.<br>"Thanks." The Doctor said, out of breath from surprise.  
>"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked, and both of them laughed.<p>

We all looked out the doorway to see the giant rocket, and a huge drop before it that the Doctor almost fell off of.  
>"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha said, impressed.<br>"Their not refuges, Doctor, their passengers." Tasha said, looking at the enormous rocket that lay in front of us. I could tell what Tasha was thinking so I mentioned the man who created the whole show,

"Sydney Newman," I whispered, not intending for anyone too hear.

"They said something about Utopia." Martha suddenly remember what Pedro had said.  
>"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream." The Doctor said, looking down again at the engines.<br>"You recognize those engines?" He asked Jack.  
>"No. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though" Jack replied, adoring the sight as well. The Doctor closed the door, and walked back into the hallway.<br>I nudged Tasha's arm as Professor Yana made his way closer to us.  
>"The Master!" I whispered excitedly. I could feel myself shaking slightly with excitement.<br>"But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" The Doctor asked, obviously not seeing Professor Yana behind him. Yana walked in between Jack and the Doctor. He looked at Jack, then at the Doctor, then back at Jack.  
>"The Doctor?" He asked excitedly.<br>"That's me." The Doctor said. Yana smiled widely and grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall.  
>"Good! Good, good, good, good!"<br>"Good?" The Doctor asked, surprised.  
>"Good, good, good, good." Yana replied more quickly. The Doctor turned to us.<br>"It's good, apparently." We followed the Doctor and Yana down the hall and I laughed slightly at his words, I always found that conversation amusing.

We were lead to a lab, where we were greeted by Chantho. "Chan, Welcome, thou!" Chantho said at to the Doctor who was being dragged by Yana to his control panel.  
>"Now this is the Grafictismle Exelirator!" He said triumphantly.<br>"Chan, welcome, thou." Chantho said to Tasha and I.  
>"Konban wa!" I said excitedly to Chantho, not realizing I had said it in Japanese till she looked at me confused, "Er…hello I mean."<p>

"And this is the footprint impel system." Yana said as I started paying attention to Yana. "But we can't get it to harmonize." He said, pointing at his machine. T  
>"Stop it!" The Doctor warned him. I then looked back realizing Jack was flirting with Chantho, <em>'Drat, I missed a whole Doctor, Master conversation.'<em>  
>"Can't I say hello to anyone?" He asked.<br>"Chan, I do not protest, thou." Chantho said, flattered.  
>"Of course you don't." Tasha muttered to myself.<br>"Maybe later, blue." Jack said, and winked at her, making her gasp.  
>Sudden bubble noises came from Jacks back pack and I contained a laugh I loved Martha's expression when she sees the Doctor's hand.<br>"Alright, let's see what we got here." Jack said, clapping his hands together jolting me from my thoughts.

** A/N Let's add a question :P Who is your favorite companion?**


	3. In Which Jate Dies

** I'm trying a new way, how is this all scripty and no paragraphs?**

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" I listened to the Doctor and Yana talk, watching their expressions as they tried to work it out.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Would you believe… a dog?" I heard Tasha, teasing Martha.

"It's a German Shepard!" I yelled back at them, making Tasha laugh.

"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue." The Doctor replied to Yana.

"Nothing?" Yana asked, helplessly.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Yana sighed seemingly dejectedly. I looked over at Martha again as she gasped surprised.

"Oh my God." She put the hand on the table and I raised an eyebrow at it as we all walked over. _'Looks weirder than I thought it would….' "_You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"That's—that's my hand!" The Doctor looked at it then Jack with an odd look on his face.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho?" Chantho asked, a but nervous.

"Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." Martha looked at the Doctors hands with confusion.

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight." The Doctor answered, as if it happens everyday.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha gave him a weird look.

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." I held in a laugh as he waved at her with a cheeky smile.

"Might I ask what species are you?" Yana looks at the Doctor curiously, because I mean what type of man regrows a _HAND_… well other than the Doctor…

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." Yana shook his head showing he had no clue what the Doctor was talking about.

"Chan, It is said that I am the last of my species too, tho." Chantho said respectively.

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked, and looked over at Chantho curious.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?"

"Chan, the conglomeration died, tho."

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" He smiled happily. I glared at him.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack said. I slapped the Doctor's arm, making him wince.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." He rubbed his arm, frowning.

"Chan, most grateful, tho."

"You grew another hand?" He waves at her again as she gives her a weirded out nervous look.

"Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He shook her hand and gave her a small grin.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises." Martha smiled at him laughing nervously as the Doctor clicks his tongue at her then winked playfully.

"And he talks to Jack about flirting." I muttered quietly, making Tasha giggle.

"Chan, you are most unusual, tho." Chantho said,

"Well…" The Doctor trailed of in fake thought jokingly.

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack interrupted.

"We call them the Future kind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia." Yana replied. Tasha hit Jack's arm hard, and she whispered to him harshly. Whatever she said made him look down and smiled at her. She blushed, and seemed to melt. Tasha always had a little crush on Jack. I smirked at them.

"And Utopia is…" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" Yana replied, shocked.

"Bit of a hermit." The Doctor said.

"A hermit with friends?" Yana asked?

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit." Tasha said, smiling hugely. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

So, um, Utopia?" I asked, ignoring the tightening of my chest as they shared such a sweet look together. Yana makes a finger gesture for us to follow him and he lead us to the computer with a chart showing a blinking red dot.

"The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point." Yana pointed at his screen.

"Where is that?" The Doctor looked at the dot with a serious look on his face using his curiously serious tone.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night." Yana's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"What do you thinks out there?" The Doctor shared Yana's serious tone.

"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Yana looked down at the Doctor.

"Oh yes." The Doctor replied. I could tell Tasha was smiling still. Will she ever stop? I looked over at Yana, I could see him starting to zone out from the drums. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." I looked over at the Doctor as he called out to Yana realizing something is wrong with him. "Professor? Professor?"

"I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." I watched Yana walk away with a strange feeling almost like…remorse, not sure why though.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked, following Yana. I followed them to hear their conversation.

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!" Yana turned back to his machine.

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." The Doctor said.

"We'll find a way!" Yana yelled, getting flustered.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly." Yana sat down, defeated.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." He said, looking sad.

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor…"The Doctor tossed his coat at Tasha as he walked passed her. Tasha breathed in the scent deeply, and I smirked at her and winked. The sour feeling came again as I watched her practically melt again.

"Um, what was it?" The Doctor asked.

"Yana." Yana said, like it wasn't even important.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He picked up a circuit, soniced it then switched it on. I grinned as the power picked up.

"Chan, it's working, tho!" Chantho said, looking around in enthusiasm.

"But how did you do that?" Yana asked, stunned.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor said, and Tasha laughed at his arrogance. The intercom turned on as Atillo started speaking.

"All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding. destination: Utopia."

"I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding."

"Is this..?" I watched as the Doctor sniffed the cord with a raised eyebrow as he looked over at Yana on the other side of the clear circuit.

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together." Yana nods as he answers.

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius." The Doctor said, astonished.

"Says the man who made it work." Yana laughed.

"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar. This is…this is magnificent. I don't often say that 'cause…well, 'cause of me." The Doctor said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes in responce, he had a crazy ego.

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." Yana explained.

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." Yana looks at him and chuckles. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once." Yana said sarcastically.

"Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind." I said with a frown of worry.

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses." Yana explained.

"You would give your life so they could fly." I said and ignored the Doctors look of slight annoyance that I said what he was going to, not my fault I was thinking it too.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep." Yana said sadly. Atillo spoke over Yana's private intercom.

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

"Ah!" The Doctor said relieved.

"Doctor." Yana said pointing at a monitor.

The Doctor and I walk to the monitor that shows the Tardis in the silo. "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." The Doctor said, patting Yana's shoulder. As the Doctor goes into the Tardis and takes out a powercord I watched Yana as he sat down from the force of the drums. "Extra power." The Doctor inserts the cord into an outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds." I didn't turn my head to see Martha, Tasha and Chantho walk back in as I observed the circuit board again.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha commented as Chantho goes up to Yana.

"Chan, Professor, are you all right, tho?" Chantho asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." He coughed slightly and spoke with no wavering in his voice, "I'm fine. Just get on with it." He said, troubled.

"Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack said, to who, I don't know.

"Yes, sir." Martha replied.

"You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." I watched the Doctor go over to Yana,

"It's just a headache. Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?"

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." Yana sighs as he stands up and goes back to work.

I watched as the Doctor walked up to Tasha, looking intense. She glared back at him, daringly. He smiled "You've got a song for everything, don't you?". Tasha smiled up at him.

"Oh yes." She replied.

"But… what was that song you were singing first, I didn't recognized it." The Doctor asked.

"Umm, The Sound of drums, Chamleon circuit. I'll show you the band later." Tasha explained, getting nervous. That song was the story of the Master, and if the Doctor would hear it right now… everything would go to mayhem.

"Were you holding that the whole time?" The Doctor chuckled and pointed at his coat that was still in Tasha's arms.

"Didn't know where to put it. Want me to put it in the Tardis… wait that's not a good idea, anywhere but there." She said, then covered her mouth quickly. _'Careful with what you say Tash.' _

The Doctor frowned down at her, "Why?" He asked.

"Doctor, I need your help over hear!" Jack yelled, and the Doctor ran over to him. Tasha sighed, robviously elieved. That was close.

"I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." Yana yelled at his monitor again. I watched as the monitor went back to static. "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!" Tasha and I walked over to him, and Yana kept looking at us.

"Anything I can do? I've finished that lot." Martha said as she walked up.

"Yes, if you could." He got up and let Martha sit where he was. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out." Yana instructed.

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand." Martha said, making Yana laugh. Atillo came back on screen.

"Are you still there?" He asked, patient.

"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here." Yana said.

"He's inside. And good luck to him." Atillo said as Jate went in a room in a hazmat suit. Yana walked over to Jack.

"Captain, keep the levels below the red." He commanded flustered, Jack and Chantho nodded their heads.

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asked as he looks at the screen.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation." Yana said, walking back to the screen with the Doctor.

"Stet? Never heard of it." The Doctor frowned as he tried to remember an occasion with that word.

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." Yana explained. On the monitor Jate was typing in pass codes onto the cylinders and working on them with Atillo watching him through the door's window.

"It's rising…0.2. Keep it level!" Yana yelled at Jack.

"Yes, sir!" Jack nods as he continues watching the levels as Jate moves onto the second cylinder.

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor yells watching the levels.

"We've lost control!" Jack yelled back, lasing the room with panic.

"The chamber's going to flood." Yana yelled.

"Jack! Override the vents!" The Doctor shrieked looking over at Jack. Tasha rubbed her neckworried as I glanced at her then back at the moniter. _'Please don't Jate, you'll die.'_

"Oh, Jate." I said biting my lip with sadness overwhelming me as he continues working. "Please, don't." I felt Tasha stiffen next to me, obviously feeling the same thing.

"Get out! Get out of there! Jate!" Atillo yelled at Jate in panic.

Jack grabbed hold of two live cables. "We can jump start the override!" He connected them, electrocuting him.  
>"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor yelled<p>

"Jack!" Tasha and I scream as Jack fell to the floor.

"Jate, get out of there! Get out!" Atillo yells as Jate disintegrates within the suit and it falls to the ground. "No!" Atillo screams.

"I've got him." Martha shrieked, running over to Jacks side.

"Medical girl." Tasha muttered to herself.

"Chan, don't touch the cables, tho." Chantho pushed the cords away with unhidden panic. Standing with the Doctor as everyone ran to him I muttered to myself.

"Jack you idiot, don't do such stupid things, I bet you only do it for attention."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana says with sadness as he looked down at Jack.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asked and I hid a snicker as Martha starts mouth to mouth on Jack. _'He's gonna wish he were awake while she is doing doing that.'_

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" Yana looked deflated.

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor walked towards Jack. "Martha, leave him." He whispers gently as he lightly pulls her up.

"You've gotta let me try." She pleads looking at Jack worried.

"Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone." He said, and Martha gave up, standing there staring at him.

"It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?" The Doctor asked, looked at the machine.

"Yes." Yana says with a frown.

"Well…" I smiled as Jack gasps for breath as he comes back to life and the Doctor removes his glasses, not even looking at Jack, but looked at Yana, continuing. "I've got just the man."

"Was someone kissing me?" I laughed as I shook my head at Jack.


	4. The Master REBORN!

**This is shorter than the others, sorry. Didn't quite have enough episode to make it longer, but this is an amazing episode so hopefully that compensates for the loss of words. Enjoy!**

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?" I looked over at Martha as she talked, glancing over at Yana I bit my lip slightly 'I can't believe it that's actually the Master! Right beside me!' I looked back at the screen as the Doctor answered.

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside."

"And still alive?"

"Oh, yes."

"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Yana frowns confused as he watches the screen.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are." Martha seemed to pause as she said that, thinking over what she said, with a roll of my eyes I responded.

"We are not stray dogs, we are more like stray orphans." I nodded. _'I refuse to be referred to as a dog, that would mean I'm like a pet or something...'_

"He travels in time?" Yana frowns and seems to look at the Tardis distractedly as though deep in thought.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis. The sports car of time travel, he says." Yana noded at what Martha said trying to make sense of it. I watched him as he looked over at the Tardis. _'It's weird, knowing what's going on through his mind, makes me want to say what he's thinking.'_ Shaking my head I ignored the thought, _'that's a stupid idea.'_ I started listening to Jack talking about how he figured out about him not living but I couldn't concentrate I kept looking back at Yana. _'Soon you'll be the Master and you will try to rule earth but...what can I do to stop you, I don't want to see people die...But, your my favourite bad guy, everything you did I enjoyed, especially how you killed those politicians.'_ My mouth quirked into a slightly sadistic smile. _'That was amazing! I could never think of a plan so evil, smart and creative as that...'_ "I never understand half the things he says." Martha's voice snapped me out of my trance. "What's wrong?" Martha looked at Yana with worry, I watched as she walked over to him.

"Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?" Chantho looked over at the Master worried as he watches the Tardis.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." I couldn't help the smile that grew as he pulled the fob watch out, it was such a beautiful watch. Such a beautiful fob watch. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha looks at it her nervousness filled her voice, I watched the look on her face as she remembered the Doctor's fob watch.

"Oh, it's only an old relic." He chuckled lightly as he looked at it, "like me."

"Where did you get it?" I closed my mouth to stop myself from stopping Martha, _'This HAS to happen, I'm not allowed to stop this, if I do then there will be no Donna...And I love Donna'_

"Hm? I was found with it." "What do you mean?" _'STOP MARTHA! PLEASE! Ahhhhhh do I want this or don't I!'_ "An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this." The music from the show replayed in my head though nobody else could hear it, the Masters theme. I frowned as I heard a beep.

"Have you opened it?" Martha's voice started to become excited and I watched curiously as she started to smile with a hint of disbelief in her eyes. Another beep elongated.

"Why would I? It's broken." I looked back at Yana.

"Maybe it's not, how would you know if something is broken if you've never opened it?" I hid a smirk as Martha looked at me funny for saying what she was going to.

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." I watched as Martha turned it over I could practically hear the gears whirring in her head, although that was probably just from watching the show. My eyes glinted with excitement as I took the watch in, it had the same engravings as the Doctors.

"Does it matter?" I watched as Martha stepped back breathing nervously. I frowned as I heard ANOTHER beep. _'What is with these beeps? They weren't here in the show...'_

"No. It's…nothing. It's…Listen, every thing's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me." Yana's face seemed to cloud over with even more confusion as he takes in what she said, my eyes followed Martha as she left. _'Coward, running away but this has to happen...'_

"Chan, Yana, won't you please take some rest, tho?" I frowned and started looking at the Tardis, _'Where is that insufferable beeping coming from.'_ My frown grew as I realised it was coming from the Tardis and I ran in and saw a flashing button on the console.

"That must be what is beeping." I ran over to the button and pressed it and relaxed as the console quieted down. "There you go," walking over to the door I went to leave and stopped, something was still beeping! Looking over I saw the button still flashing. "Oh will you PLEASE shut UP!" I ran over and hit it with mallet and it made a dying sound and stopped beeping. "Sorry for hitting you dear, I just hate beeping." I patted the console and relaxed as I heard the humming off the Tardis. "I have to to and make sure nothing is happening." I walked to the doors and looked out paling as I realized what was happening.

"Chan, professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work, tho." I watched as Yana turned to see Chantho pointing a gun at him, his eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"Oh...now I can say I was provoked." The Master picked up a live wire and annoyance filled his face as he spoke. "Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?" I was frozen, I didn't know what to do, except watch the scene in front of me, there was nothing I could do.

"Chan, I'm sorry, tho. Chan, I'm so sorry." My eyes widened, I knew what was going to happen but...I couldn't move. I can't move.

"And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane." I flinched slightly as his face darkened.

"Chan, Professor, please-"

"That is not my name! The Professor...was an invention. So perfect a disguise I forgot who I am." _'No, please, no.'_

"Chan, who are you, tho?" I felt my eyes burning as Chantho glanced at me, her eyes pleading for help, but I knew I could do nothing.

"I. Am. The. Master." I covered my mouth to stop my gasp when he thrusted the cable into her. _'NO!'_ I ran away from the door and hid behind a pillar.

"No, no, please no." I wiped my eyes to stop the tears that started. "I can't believe I did nothing, absolutely nothing, I'm such a horrible person..." I wiped my face to make sure it looked fine and stood up looking the console. _'What do I do now? I let the Master KILL Chantho. I liked her but I let her die...How could I? Wait a second. Do I hear the Doctor?'_ Tilting my head slightly I listened and I could slightly make out the Doctor yelling for him to open the door. I jumped when I heard Chantho shoot the Master. I paled and hid behind the pillar again and flattened myself against it. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I forget the Master was coming in here! What am I going to do!'_ Looking around the pillar I watched as the Master shut the door and locked it. _'There goes my way out...' _I watched the Master pull two levers.

"Deadlocked." He winced as he looked at the door scowling as the Doctor pounds on it.

"Let me in! let me in!" I felt myself calm down as he continued, "I'm begging you! Every thing's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!" _'No can do Doctor, he won't let you in and I'm not taking advantage of a hurt person no matter how evil and epic he is.'_ I walked out from behind the pillar as the Master groaned.

"Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate. Still if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master..reborn." I watched the Master fling his arms and head back as he gets enveloped by golden light, screaming. Standing up slowly the Master looks at himself amazement showing on is face and I grinned at how happy he looked, I couldn't help it, he is one of my favourites. "Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" I watched as he ran around the console. "Ha, ha, ha!" I watched him turn on the speaker. "Now then, Doctor-ooo new voice. Hello, hello." I grinned slightly as he did it high and low. "Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think"

"Hold on! I know that voice!" I could faintly hear Martha in the background saying that. _'I know you do, he IS going to be your prime minister.'_

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" I could see the Doctor's pleading face in my- wait a second, no it's the Tardis screen that's making me able to see it, never mind. I frowned as I saw Tasha.

"Where is she?" I frowned, _'where is who?'_ "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" The Master asked. Oh!

"Didn't even think she was talking about me..." I muttered and he looked at me and his eyes narrowed and he turned the mic off.

"When did you get in here!"

"Elvira! Is she in there? What have you done to her!" Tasha screamed.

"Before you." I said trying to sound joking. He turned the mic on I could feel my heart quicken. _'I'm going to die! He's going to kill me!~'_

"Well, I don't know. She's probably Beasty Boy food by now!" The Master exclaimed over the mic.

"No I'm not! I'm alive!" I yelled, she had no responce she...couldn't hear me. The Master started hitting controls to fly away. I jumped back as the console sparked and the Master looked over at me as I ran to the door to try to help them get in and he grabbed my arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" He pushed a lever to get the Tardis moving again. "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!" "No!" I yelled as I shook my head trying to get to the door again, I knew it was hopeless the Tardis had already dematerialized. _'What am I going to do?'_


	5. Sadistic Feelings

**Short oneshots to show what happened during the eight months before Sound of the Drums. Around the end pf the chapter the episode will start at the newscast. **

"Elvira." My dream faded to black as a annoying voice filled my head pulling me from sleep.

"Go way." Mumbles escaped my mouth as I batted at the air the voice was coming from.

"Elvira get UP." My fingers came across a head and I lightly patted it.

"What are you doing?" The person seemed to hiss, must be Lucy.

"Looking for the off button." My words slurring together I let out a squeal as my body met the cold floor with a thump.

"No off button's are on people now get up and get ready." Heeled footsteps left the room as I glared at the door getting up slowly. _'I hate that lady, I always have. I'll never be able to get enough strength to pity her at the end of all of this, and the beginning of the next.'_ Swinging the closet doors in front of me open I got ready for a long day.

"Morning everyone!" I jumped into my seat and ignored Lucy's bright red lips purse in disagreement.

"Good morning Elvira." Father sat down and smiled ignoring Lucy's annoyance.

"Excited for today?"

"Ooooooo, very! Jake said he would show me all the tricks and trades of filming in-between takes."

"I don't bet why you take her, she's more trouble than she's worth." Lucy sent me a supirior look when she glanced at me. _'Ooooooo, you don't want to fight me witch.' _

"Why do you two always argue." He gave us a disapproving look. "You two should be more happy the Election Champaign starts soon, we all worked hard on it." His oh so familiar grin spread across his face as he thought.

"Oh yes we did! I helped with the tables built in injection panels."

"See she is lots of trouble." Lucy added a 'polite' harrasing tone filled her voice.

"Lucy, she is beneficial trouble, easy to teach and smart." He started eating. "Besides you two need to look like you have a perfect mother daughter relationship for the camera and it's easier to feign if you get along well."

"I apologize Lucy for being rude, he's right we do need to get along better." _'Drat, I suppose that means no more sticking spiders in her closet.' _I thought to myself disapointed.

After breakfast I pulled on my knee-high boots and looked over at Lucy who's lips were once again pursed in distaste. "What?" I quickly tied my brown hair in a ponytail.

"A proper lady does not wear skinny jeans, leather jacket or boots."

"Hey! Don't dis the jacket! It looks exactly like Christopher Ecclestons! Besides, I don't comment on your brighter than bright red lipstick." Frowning I shook my head. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I added sincerity to my voice but really all I felt was anger, it wasn't my fault I'm mean to her it's hers. She has such a disagreeable personality.

"Sure." _'She didn't say sorry back! She WAS the one to rude to me at first!'_ I hid a scowl as I went outside and sat in the car waiting for Harry, Mr. Saxon, the Master, whichever name you choose. There will be a tense air in the car...again.

"Young Mistress, Dinner will be served soon." I heard a maid say, softly through my door.

"Thank you." Sighing I pulled myself up and walked to the Dinning room I stopped and walked slower as I came to the door hearing a familiar annoying voice.

"Why do you let her call you 'Father' you two are not even related!"

"Lucy, she is like a daughter to me. She is almost exactly like me, except human. She could even be related to me with how alike we are."

"Harold Saxon has 'haroled' all of the votes winning the hearts of the

people."Smiling I rolled my eyes at the pun. I watched as the Master steps

onto the stairs and smiled at the people. My arm looped around his as was

Lucy's through his other arm. Another newscaster said.

"Mr. Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting crowds inside Saxon Headquarters." A photographer raised his camera.

"Mr. Saxon, this way sir. Come on, kisses for the lady's, sir." He said motioning to Lucy and I with his camera. He leaned down and kissed my forehead then kisses Lucy as to show how much of a 'happy' family we are. Of course that's ignoring the fights Lucy and I keep getting into. I could imagine the Doctors, Jack's, Martha's and Tasha's reactions. My smile changed slightly to more of a sadistic one as I imagined it. _'I so wish I was there, I wonder what they will be thinking with me here with him and…her.'_

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In face I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs, right now...is a Doctor." I smiled more as Father smiled at the cameras. Leaning on him as I fought a yawn, turns out staying up all night studying is not a good past time. "Mrs. Saxon! How do you feel about your husband winning the election?" Lucy smiled sweetly as she thought how to respond.

"I am honoured to have been able to help my husband go into elections so to find that he won the election. I feel very, very happy and nothing could bring down the pride I have for him." She looked over at the Master with a look of pure adoration. Nodding he looks back at the reporters.

"Thank you for all the questions but my family is tired after such a exciting day, please, excuse us." We made our way through the sea of avid reporters

recording and snapping of pictures. Sliding into the limousine the

butler shut the door as Harry answered his phone. "Hello?... Okay, yes.

Great, thank you." Curiosity filled me as he slid his phone back in his

pocket and he smiled looking over at me. "I know your wondering what the call

was."

"Oh yes, soooo who was it?"

"It was Liza." My eyebrow raised a tad. "Oh, don't have that face! She was

calling reporting on the Jones'! The Doctor is back."

"Really?"

"Yes!"A grin spread across my face,

"Fantastic!"

"So how are the Jones' coming into the plan right now?" Lucy enquired as she strove for a place in the conversation

"Martha Jones travels with the Doctor and he is going to try and stop us from accomplishing our plan. So if we have the Family (a/n anyone know this :P) under control then she won't go against us. She wants them safe."

"Or does she." I added jokingly, fully knowing she does, the Master rolled his eyes in response enjoying my joke on her and his plan.

"Of course she does." Lucy gave me a disbelieving look for 'not' noticing how protective Martha is.

"I was joking Lucy, go away."

"We are in a moving car."

"Jump out of it, you'd be benefiting us all." She glared in the 'property as to show how 'mature' she is.

"You two, stop fighting we are a happy family, they don't fight." The Master sighed annoyance evident on his face.

"Father, we both know that families fight, so there can be minor arguments."He shook his head knowing families fight but annoyed his comment didn't seem to get across.

"Master, Mistresses," the butler bowed slightly as he opened the limo door.

"Ms. Cooper wanted me to say she had to cancel today's plans due to a unexpected family troubles."

"Thank you," I nodded knowing where Ms. Cooper went. _'I wonder if Father told him he was the Master or if that's just a normal hello, never really noticed it before…'_


	6. Hermit's United

**Yes I am uploading twice in the same day :P Truth is I'm completely done Sound of Drums and almost done Last of the Time Lords, just not very good at remembering to upload, sorry!**

Walking down the hall I watched the Master gather all the folders his clerks were giving him"Finance report, sir."

"Military protocol, sir."

"EC Directive, sir.

"Annual budget, sir"

"Recommendations." The clerks said what they had as they handed it to him. We stopped in front of the Cabinet room.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry." Lucy smiled adoringly as Father kissed her.

"Bless."Father said to Lucy with a proud smile.

"Uh, sir...It you don't mind me asking...I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?" Tish asked as she walked up.

"Oh yes, what was it, uh..?"

"Tish. Letitia Jones."

"Tish. Well then, Tish...You just stand there and look gorgeous." Tish smiled nervously as Father and I walked into the Cabinet Room. "A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin_." _he threw the files in the air and I sat down as the papers flew everywhere._ "_Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?"

"Very funny, sir, hm. But—but before we get to business your daughter isn't allowed to be her so if she could leave we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little—." My eyes narrowed as I frowned at Albert.

"No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say…thank you. Thank you one and all, you ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors." I smiled slightly as he said that.

"Yes, quite. Very funny. But I thi—"

"No, no. That wasn't funny." He stood up as he spoke. "Hm, you see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this." He smiles hugely and over exaggerated. "Not funny is like this_." _He over exaggerated his frown too._ "_And right now, I'm not like this…" He smiled, "I'm like this…"He frowned, "because you are traitors. Oh yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So…" He sat down beside me. "This is your reward." We both put on a gas mask on that was under the table.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister, do you mind my asking…what is that?" Albert frowned.

"It's a gas mask." his voice was slightly muffled.

"I beg your pardon?" The Master lifted his mask.

"It's a gas mask." He put the mask back on.

"Yes, but, uh, why are you wearing it?"

"Well, because of the gas." Albert frowned at his still muffled voice.

"I'm sorry?" The Master sighed as he took his mask off again.

"Because of the gas." He put his mask back on.

"What gas?" he leaned back as he said.

"This gas."The speaker phones in the centre of the table pop up and emit a white gas. I smirked as the Ministers started coughing and choking.

"You're insane!" Alfred exclaimed as he pointed at Father. Father did a thumbs up as Albert collapsed, dead on the table. He started tapping out four beats on the table as I looked over at him. We both stood up.

"So, where is Lucy?"

"Talking to Vivien a journalist, she is warning her of who you are."

"Interesting." He commented as we walked out and looked at the security guards. "Take care of them." Walking away we came to the room Lucy was in.

"The thing is...I made my choice." Lucy said as we walked in and silently shut the door.

"I'm sorry?" Vivien asked. Father leaned on the door as I stood behind him.

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"My faithful companion." Father said with a smirk.

"Mr Saxon. Prime Minister, I-I-I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I-I didn't mean—" He walked to the centre of the room.

"Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold and Elvira Saxon don't exist."

"Then tell me...who are you?" Vivien stopped, she wanted to know. She would have lived if she had just left...possibly.

"I'm the Master and these," He held out his hands. "Are my friends." Four of the Toclafane appeared.

"I'm sorry?"

"Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?"

"What do you mean?"

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer." The Toclafane flew toward Vivien as their spikes came out.

"The lady doesn't like us." One of the Toclafane said. They flew toward her with the spikes spinning.

"Silly lady." Another one said. I smirked at the last one said.

"Dead lady."We heard Vivien scream as we left the room and Father shut the door. The screams were barely heard through the closed door. Father took a deep breath and he opened the door and we looked in the he closed the door. Father took another deep breath as he opened the door again we looked in and I smirked as she continued to scream. Father winced falsely and closed the door. He opened than closed the door again quickly as he put a fist to his mouth.

"But she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was 100%." She sighed looking worried.

"Um, 99, 98?"

"But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" The Master pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends."

Twirling my hair between two fingers I watched father as he sat in front of the beautiful fireplace in the Cabinet room. "Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded to Mr. Geoffry to play the Toclafane video. One of the spheres appeared on screen.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooh, sweet." He made a patronizing 'how cute' face. "And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane. And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?" Smirking I imagined the bomb going off in Martha's room. I made that bomb, wonder how they will react to my message.

"Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extraterrestrial species…"

"News on the Toclafane, nothing new to learn." I muttered as I switched the channel again.

"The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action."

"That's because the president is a hot headed idiot." I flipped the channel again ignoring fathers rolling of his eyes at my comments. I skipped through the Chinese news as teletubbies came on. I ignored the Toclafane as it came into the room, I was used to it by now.

"Have you seen these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution." I exited out of the online TV website on the laptop as Father commented.

"Is the machine ready?" The Toclafane asked, it was a female this time.

"Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at 8:02 precisely." I said going on facebook.

"We have to escape. Because it's coming, sir. The darkness, the never-ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!"

"8:00 tomorrow morning. Tell your people. The world is waiting." Father glanced at what I was going on as he answered the Toclafane. He looked out the window after it left.

"Tomorrow."I closed my eyes leaning back on the chair. "I simply cannot wait."

"Mr President, sir!" He said eagerly saluting. Winters didn't salute back, but merely frowned at him.

"Mr Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation

"Yah, like that's gonna happen." I muttered to myself. Saxon frowned at him playfully glancing at me amused.

"You make it sound like an invasion." Father commented. I walked away as they continued speaking.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it." Winters retorted smugly. Father sighed and shook his head at Winters.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh…have you met the wife?" I didn't turn to see Father put his arm behind Lucy's back, or her walking forward eagerly toward Winters. I have already seen it enough in the show to see it without looking. I made a big loop around the gang of 'hermits' with my hands behind my back, pretending to be a bad guy planning an evil plan. I could almost feel Tasha's glare as I walked around them. I stopped right infrared of her and looked at her, I was trying to convey my apologies...From how tense she was I knew she couldn't see that's what I was doing, I couldn't stop my amused look as Jack gently put his hand on her clenched fist to calm her. Amusing is right, sighing my gaze moved to the bushes. I frowned realizing my effort to show I was sorry was useless so I walked back. I couldn't help how my heart seemed to crack from her angry gaze, she didn't know how I truly felt.

"You're testing my patience, sir." Winter responded to Father's genius teasing. I couldn't help it, I had too. I turned again and smiled sadistically at the 'hermits' and waved. They seemed to not be able to believe I did that. Turning I surged forward running up to Father, Lucy, and Mr. Winters as Father 'unzipped' his mouth.

"Ah! My daughter was taking a walk. Elvira, President Winters. Now, is America completely in charge?"

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on board the _Valiant." _I raised an eyebrow as Winters started leaving.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." I smiled slightly awaiting for what would happen next I was still excited from getting a chance to wave at them.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me_." _He seemed to hiss roughly. He walked to his car with his two bodyguards slamming the door closed.

"Amusing what a fool he is." He whispered in my ear and I smirked and nodded my agreement. I followed Father's eyes to the 'Hermits'. "The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour." He motioned for Lucy to go first. "My darling." She walked away as I watched Winters car drive away. A siren rang through the air as a police van drove up. I looked over at it as the Jones' family were pulled out. "Hi, guys! All will be revealed!" Father said to them as he ran up greeting them, laughing like they were all old friends. I walked up to them smiling sympathetically. They probably thought I was faking it.

"Don't worry though, it'll all be great fun!" I said helping get them into the car. "Everything will be okay, the Doctor is coming." I whispered to Tish then closed the door before she could say anything.

"What were you saying to her?" Father asked as we walked to our transportation.

"Spoilers."I said with a wink.

"Of course." He glanced at me not liking the secrets.


	7. Laser Screwdrivers, Who'd have Sonic?

"I want the whole thing branded in my sort of honest, not the United Nations'.Got that?" Winter said to the film crew as we walked into the Valient main room. The room where everything happened. Father and I walked up to Winters and I smirked as I remembered what Father said.

"Anything I can do? I could make tea or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?"

"I think they're a type of corn oatmeal that's really...gritty." I said with a false thinking voice. I really hate Winters he gets on my nerves. I'm so glad I'm Canadian, having _him _as a president? I would die of embarrassment.

"If you could just sit." Rolling my eyes I sat down at the table.

"Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" He helped Lucy sit.

"It's beautiful."

"Some of my best work. Ministry of Defence." He whispered.

"I helped design this place." He sat in between Lucy and I_. _

"Every detail."

"Two minutes, everyone!" Winter walked up the steps and I coughed to hide a laugh as he glanced at me. "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you."

"Jelly baby?" The Master asked Lucy as he pulled out a bag, She took one as I pulled out my own bag of jelly babies. They are amazingly tasty.

"Perfect snack for the Nimrods final minutes." I said with a smirk as I ate one.

"Too right."

"Broadcasting at 7:58 with the arrival timed at 0800 precisely. And, uh, good luck to all of us." President Winters continued. "My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." I looked at the Doctor, Tasha, Jack, and Martha from the corner of my eyes as the walked in. I played with the fob watch in my pocket as I ignored them."For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone… I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Four of the Toclafane appeared around him."My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." Toclafane 1.

"We like the Mr Master." Toclafane 2 responded.

"We don't like you." Toclafane 3 seemed to hiss out.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will." I hid a snort at Mr. Winters stupidity.

"Man is stupid." Number 3 said and I nodded in agreement.

"Master is our friend." Number 1 answered.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" Number 2 said, in an Innocent childlike voice.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." I smiled as he stood up. "Ta-DA!"He laughed happily. "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" Winters said frowning.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." His words were serious as he looked at the Toclafane."Kill him." One of the Toclafane shot Winters and he disintegrated. I smirked as the room went into a frenzy and people tried to get out. "Guards!"

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" One of them yelled as he pointed his gun at the people.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." I stood up as the Doctor ran toward the Master. "Stop him!" Desmond, the guard from earlier yelled as two guards grabbed the Doctor and forced him to kneel on the floor. I stood up as the Doctor ran towards the Master.

"No!" Tasha ran after the Doctor, I reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her and holding her back.

"Stop him!" Desmond, the guard from earlier yelled as two guards grabbed the Doctor and forced him to kneel on the floor. "We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!" Father said happily.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" the Doctor yelled, emotion laced his voice.

As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look, it's the girlie, and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Jack rushed towards the Master too. Father merely smirked and fired a laser at Jack. I let go off Tasha so she could run to Jack. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" I saw Martha rush at Jack. Frowning I took a gun from a guard, Alejandra I believe and shot at her foot making her stop. I smirked at her and cocked the gun pointing it at her this time. I watched as Martha looked at me. She looked betrayed, confused and uncertain like any second I would be on their side. She paled looking at the gun as she backed away toward the door. Just away from me in general as I silently challenged her as some guards restricted her making sure she would not interfere.

"Elvira." I smirked as I looked at Tasha. Hearing her warning tone, I winked at her before looking back at Father.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…" The Master sighed as he glanced at the camera.

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute."he glanced at the guards. "Let them go." The guards pushed the Doctor to the floor as The guards that were restricting Tasha threw her beside Jack. "Don't try anything." Alejandro warned her glancing at me and I nodded showing that it was okay for him to say that.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane! " He sat on the steps looking at the Doctor.

"Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" I smiled at how excited he was as he ran to the silver briefcase and opened it. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" I watched the Doctor convulse, his body going older. I fought the urge to look away, but it killed me. Seeing the Doctor in so much pain.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown'em in all the way from prison―!" I glanced at Father as the door slid open and guards escorted Francine, Clive and Tish in.

"Mum." Martha ran and hugged her family, worried.

"I'm sorry." Francine managed to say, crying.

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor questioned.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master said to him.

"Is it time?" Number 1 asked.

"Is it ready?" Number 3 added.

"Is the machine singing?" Number 2 questioned. Father checked his watch.

"Two minutes past." He walked up the steps and stood by Lucy. "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." He held up his screwdriver. "Here…come…the drums!" I smirked as "Voodoo Child" by Rogue Traders came on.

_Here come the drums. Here come the drums… Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child… _

I looked out the window.

_Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone… _

Above the Valiant I watched as a rift tears open in the sky and thousands of Toclafane seeped through.

_Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child… Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child… _

"How many do you think?" Father asked Lucy.

"I don't know." She muttered, amazed.

"Six billion. " He turned on the outside speaker. "Down you go, kids! Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word―decimate. Remove one-tenth of the population!" Glancing back at Tasha I nodded, I knew she had to do this.

"Valiant_,_this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!" We started getting messages from earth.

"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!" More messages came through, playing on the speakers.

"This is London,Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?"

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!" Father forced the Doctor to watch as the Toclafane decimated the earth.

"And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good." I inconspicuously put a comforting hand on the Doctors arm as I ignored the helpless look on his fate. _'I'm sorry but. This has to be done, for Martha and for the sake of the dimensions. We can't have them falling apart.'_


	8. Earth's Closed

** Sorry I have not uploaded. I doubt you guys care but I had a laptop and I got google chrome and this cool writing thing and I had SO much done...Than the hard drive decided to get screwed I only had the laptop for four days...So I go on my brothers computer and the document isn't on my chrome account when I log in! So than I log out and figure I'll just use my old copy on my usb drive than fanfiction won't let me log in! So I logged out of my chrome account and it deletes EVERYTHING of my brothers and mine so I log back on my account and found out the accounts melded so when he gets home he will kill me...Anyways I apologize for ranting, I tend to rant when I'm in pain, I wore high heels for three hours today and will wear them for more than three hours till Saturday and I have never worn heels in my life. Not to mention I have to dance in them for my play...Ah well, life's life and I signed up for the play...technically... Does going to a few practices than finding out your on the chorus list count? So enjoy the chapter and when I get a new hard drive I will upload the whole chapter which may take awhile...**

Typing earth on my laptop I observed the statistics and was not surprised to see the warning as it played in my headphones. "Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol 3, also known as Earth. Pilots are warned that Sol 3 is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed." Closing the screen I looked out the window at the familiar fluffy white clouds. _'Father will be back soon, bringing the death of the world with him. The almighty evil man of epic amazingness is amazing until you see the death he caused. The lives he ended, the cities he's burned, the families he destroyed.'_

"Citizens rejoice. Your lord and Master stands on high playing Track 3." I looked up as Father walked in he spun as 'I Can't Decide' by Scissor Sisters started playing.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die…._

He danced up to Lucy and gave her a long kiss. My gaze lingered on the bruise on her cheek.

_Though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry…_

I smiled as the Master helped me up and we did a quick box step then he twirled me back to my seat than spun my chair.

_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…_

He sat down at the head of the table and spun in his seat too as Martha served him his tea he took a sip before dumping the tea out and throwing the cup to the ground. He gave a glare at her as he whipped his mouth in disgust.

_Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone…._

I glanced at my screen as he rang the old ship bell. I couldn't help but glance at the Doctor as he crawled out of the tent. _'I'm so sorry Doctor but I can't change it, at all.'_

_Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why…_

The Master bent down to the Doctor and seemed to smirk as pulled him up by the necktie singing along than pushing him onto the wheelchair.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…_

I watched him push the Doctor around the room then to a window, the Doctor looked so...hopeless. "It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire." I closed my eyes after I saw the Toclafane fly by. "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Tasha Seguace…has come back home. Now why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone." The Doctor wheezed at him as I opened my eyes, Martha put down a cup of tea beside me and I smiled thanks before drinking some. I mouthed 'thank you' as I smiled slightly more into my cup from the sugar in the coffee.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?" Father narrowed his eyes clenching his jaw slightly with anger.

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." I stood up closing my laptop and putting my cup down_. 'Doctor...' _

"Oh, no you don't!" Father hissed getting up and pushing the Doctor towards the wall, I stopped the wheelchair and pushed the Doctor to the table lightly.

"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice." The PA announced. Father smiled and clapped his hands.

"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!" I left the room, I had to talk to Jack. Level 3 situation or no. I hurried through the metal halls of the Valiant taking Jack's breakfast from Tish with a wink I walked in the room. I winced as I once again saw him manacled to the wall.

"Morning Elvira!" He smiled happily faking cheerfulness. "Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips." He laughed and I smiled at him. "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet."

"Well then, aren't you lucky I'm not evil." I shot back with a playful roll of my eyes. I fed him some of the food than pulled out some bacon. "May not be fish and chips but I think it may be of a little help to your taste buds."

"Elvira, I could kiss you right now."

"Your dirty." My eyebrow rose as I made the three fingers sign on the tray and he winked showing he saw it.

"Not always."

"Oh, you go away!" I smiled and hit his shoulder. I glanced at my watch _'14:55 I should hurry back to the Bridge.' _"Well, I have to go now Jack." I sighed heavily as I fake smiled exasperated.

"Going back to the Bridge?" He asked smirking.

"Precisely." I waved to him before heading back, I knew Father knew I came here...And that I brought Jack bacon…...Again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned back in my chair as Father walked in with Lucy. "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous." He took off his Jacket and tossed it on the table. "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold." I rolled my eyes as I drank some of my tea. He sat down rolling his shoulders. "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun." He groaned happily as Tanya started massaged his shoulders.

"Condition red!" I jumped as the PA went off.

"What the hell?" The Master immediately got up and started going up the stairs.

"Repeat: condition red." The PA continued. I stood as Francine grabbed the Masters jacket and threw it to Tish. Tish took the screwdriver out and threw it to Martha as Martha handed it to the Doctor. I hurried towards the Doctor as he aimed it at Father.

"Oh, I see." Father said slowly as if patronizing as he put up his hands.

"I told you. I have one thing to say." I put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder; Father laughed watching the Doctor use the non-working laser screwdriver.

"Isomorphic controls." I whispered to the Doctor as I passed the screwdriver to Father. My eyes widened in surprise as Father backhanded the Doctor. I caught the Doctor so he didn't fall to the floor.

"Which means they only work for me. Like this." I helped the Doctor into his wheelchair as he shot the wall beside Francine. "Say sorry!" The Master commanded her, I closed my eyes. The Master's amazing I love him but he is harsh, too harsh sometimes.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" Francine's tone was horrid she was defiantly very, very, very, well she was just angry.

"Mum!" Tish yelled running to her with Martha following along.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Tasha?" I watched as Lucy rushed over to his jacket her heels clacking on the ground as she put it on him, a wince went on her face as she hesitantly watched him. "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." He nodded at the guards stiffly; a harsh anger filled his voice as he spoke.

"Move! Come on." Damien forced Francine, Tish and Martha out.

"Okay. Gotcha." The Master growled out lifting him into a chair. "There you go, Gramps." He sat on the edge of the table beside me. "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!" He laughed sarcastically.

"I just need you to listen." The Doctor wheezed out, I closed my eyes and resisted heavy a sigh.

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time… It's a message for Miss Seguace."


	9. The Doctor, Regrown?

** So this chapter is second to last of the Master's Arc, the second chapter will be up soon after this one so enjoy ^.^**

"Are the camera's ready?"

"Careful with the boom!"

"Set up the Tripod! Good now put the _camera_ on it, no! The video camera! Not the picture camera!" I watched as the people bustled around shouting instructions getting ready for the Masters message for Tasha. _'I wonder how Tasha is doing…..I hope she hasn't gotten herself hurt she has to be careful. She probably did hurt herself too….' _

"Quiet! We are starting in 3…2…1...Action!" Mark the Director cut his throat signaling silence as Father stood up to speak.

"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war_. _Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope." The Master walked to the Doctor smirking. "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not _that_ old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" He pulls his screwdriver our and uses it on the Doctor again. "Older and older and older." The Doctor fell to the floor withering in agony. Just watching it again made me lose my breath, my eyes stung as my gaze fixed on the Doctor, I could only watch as he shrank. "Down you go, Doctor_.__)_Down, down, down you go." The Doctor disappeared as he shrank so much he became invisible by the folds of his clothes. "Doctor." Father bent to the floor as the Doctor looked up. I covered my mouth and stopped any noise as I took him in, his large domed head and his huge eyes. Father walked back to the camera and I closed my eyes to compose myself. "Received and understood, Miss Seguace?" As the camera clicked off he walked over to me and guided me into the hall. "Are you okay?"

"Fine just…..Tasha. You won't hurt her, right?" I frowned hearing my begging tone.

"I can't promise that only that I'll try not to." He hugged me as he continued talking, "be ready for tonight, we're trying again."

"Really? You got another volunteer?"

"Yes," he nodded with a slight smirk.

"Perfect! I'll go finish up with the combining of minerals." I smiled at him before running out and towards the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…

Father leaned against the railing than stood up smirking. "Citizens of Earth rejoice and observe." The doors opened and I smiled seeing Tasha safe well safe enough as she got pushed forwards. I watched her look around at everyone as stop at The Doctor. He put one hand on a bar as he looked at her just as he was supposed to do to Martha.

"Elivra." She nodded her head at me.

"Tasha." I returned her short tone stopping myself from rolling my eyes at her unnecessary curtness.

"Your teleport device. In case you thought I'd forgotten." He said, putting his hand out. Tasha pulled the vortex manipulator out of her pocket and I shook my head.

"It's call a Vortex Manipulator. Idiot." She threw it at him and I sighed, I so knew she would do that. He caught it with one hand and put it in his coat pocket glancing at me.

"Like I care. And now…kneel." He said, looking down at Tasha and I watched him resist hurting her as Tasha got down on her knees.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He went over to the computer link. "Are we ready?" He asked.

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" Michael answered over the link happily as Father looked at his watch.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" The clock started ticking down, and Father smiled at me and I smiled back..

"I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" He yelled.

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!" I resisted a shiver as they chanted that, it always creeped me out.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Tasha Seguace, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words?" The Master asked, laughing. I winced slightly as I played with my necklace.

"You're not gonna kill me." Tasha growled out at him.

"What makes you think that? You think the Doctor would save you?" He asked as he turned to the Doctor, and looked at him. "Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless." He pointed his laser screwdriver straight at Tasha. "Bow your head." He hissed at her, I frowned watching her put her head down. "And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords!" I sighed and resisted a face palm as Father got caught in the moment. Tasha started laughing quietly.

"Penny in the air," I whispered watching.

"From this day forward- What?" The Master looked at Tasha annoyed. "What's so funny?" He asked, putting his screwdriver down, looking impatient. I watched Tasha smile at him sarcastically.

"A gun?" She asked him.

"What about it?" The Master asked, looking more annoyed.

"A gun, in four parts?" She asked again, looking sarcastically at him.

"Yes, and I destroyed it." He shifted his weight annoyed.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, really dude? Did you seriously believe that? You're so gullible." I raised an eyebrow at Tasha; I could see how much she enjoyed this.

"What do you mean?" He asked patronizingly.

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor said.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master said, looking at her again.

"Dude, everyone knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" The Master said smirking.

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?" I asked. The Master looked annoyed, and flung his arms in the air.

"Tell me." He said, and sat down, annoyed and I moved towards them and jerked away from Lucy as she grabbed my arm trying to stop me.

"I told a story, that's all. No guns, just words. I did just what Martha was supposed to do. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found your people, and I told them my story. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." She explained, smiling at him.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master asked sarcastically.

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction. Just like the Doctor told me to do." Tasha said as she stood up. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master asked, standing up.

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… but with 15 satellites!" She screamed, flinging her arms out dramatically.

"What?" He frowned realising what this meant.

"The Archangel Network." Jack said, smiling, figuring it out.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word…is Doctor!" I yelled excitedly, and put my hands on my hips.

"So, basically, Master. You're screwed." Tasha added sarcastically, and smiled at him evilly.

"And the penny drops." I whispered as the Doctor started shining and the cage breaking around him as he grew younger again.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" The Master said, putting his hand out in front of him frowning wanting it to stop.

"Doctor." Tasha said out loud to urge it to continue.

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" The Master yelled looking around at everyone, closing their eyes, saying the word Doctor.

"Doctor," I said with a slight smile, will Father still die though? I looked at Tasha and forced a smile as she smiled back at me.

"Good to have you back." She said after hugging me. I coughed out a laugh.

"I never left. I made sure you were safe the whole time I was here." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Thanks." She looked back at the Doctor as he grew.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrix." The Doctor said as he stood up.

"I order you to stop!" The Master yelled at him panicking.

"Doctor." Lucy said. She sounded so broken.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor said, transforming completely into himself.

"He-llooo sweeetie!" I said to him looking at him unknowingly imitating River as Tasha yelled it out too.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." The Doctor moved closer to Father.

"No!" Father yelled trying to shoot the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said, looking slightly remorseful.

"Then I'll kill them!" He said, and pointed his screwdriver at Martha. The Doctor hit the screwdriver out of the Masters hand telekinetically.

"You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!" He screamed at the Doctor.

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor said, and floated more towards the Master who

was now back away from the stairs.

"No! No! No! No!" He screamed, and cowered against the wall.

"You wouldn't listen." The Doctor continued to say, floating closer and closer to him.

"No!" The Master kept screaming, begging for mercy.

"Because you know what I'm going to say." The Doctor said.

"No!" The Master curled into the fetal position as the Doctor landed in front of him. He put his arms around the Master and rocked him back and forth.

"I forgive you." He said.

"My children!" The Master whispered harshly.

"Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!" I heard them chant over the monitor. The Doctor got up and looked at Jack.

"Captain! The paradox machine!" He yelled. Jack nodded.

"You men! With me! You stay here!" Jack said, pointing at Tasha I smirked he knew she would have followed him.

"Hell no!" Tasha screamed grabbing a soldier's gun and loaded it.

"I'm coming with you." She said simply. "You protected me one year ago, now I'm protecting you."

"Fine, just be careful!" He yelled as they ran out. I looked towards the Doctor and Father as they teleported away and I was left just standing there akwardly with Lucy and the Jones' story of my life. I walked towards the ledge as Father and the Doctor appeared again and Tasha raced in dropping her gun and hugging the Doctor.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" The Doctor yelled, and pulled Tasha down with him. Everyone got down on the ground and covered their head as I held onto the railing. The Doctor got up as the shaking stopped and he messed around with a few controls while looking out the window. "Paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." He said, and turned on the communicator.

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!" a man on the other line said. Tasha got up and helped me up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I clenched my jaw slightly glaring at Lucy hoping she wouldn't kill him.

"You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." The Doctor explained oblivious to what was going on.

"What about the Sphere's?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." Tasha explained.

"But I can remember it." Francine said, frowning and blinking her eyes trying to figure out what was happening.

"We're at the eye of the storm, the only people who will ever know." I explained frowning more. The Doctor turned to Martha's father suddenly.


	10. Reapers Loot

"Oh, hello! You must be Mr. Jones! We haven't actually met." He said ecstatically as he shook Clive's hand. The Master made a dash for the door, but was stopped by Jack who just walked in. He turned around slowly hands in the air as he glanced at me. He knew what was happening too.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." Jack said, grabbing the Masters wrists. "Cuffs." Jack said, and a guard passed him some hand cuffs, and he put them on the Master quickly. "So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asked.

"We kill him." Clive said.

"We execute him." Tish added.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor said calmingly as Francine aimed a pistol at the Master.

"Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those…things; they still happened because of him. I saw them." She said crying.

"Go on! Do it!" The Master shot at her; he knew she wouldn't kill him.

"Francine, you're better than him." Tasha slowly took the gun away from her. Martha ran towards Francine and hugged her. I frowned as Tasha put the gun on the ground and I shook my head. I don't want him to die.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence." The Doctor explained. Jack walked over to the Doctor.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack said trying to speak 'sense' to the Doctor.

"No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis." The Doctor said hands behind his back.

"You mean you're just gonna… keep me?" The Master asked.

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do." The Doctor turned his head at Jack.

"It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long." He looked at the Master again.

"Now I'll have someone to care for." He said simply. I paled as I heard the gun shot as Father stumbled back in shock. I looked at Lucy her empty eyes looking back at me.

"Give me the gun." Jack commanded softly and I felt my hands clench as she refused. I ran forwards and punched Lucy as hard as I could making her fall back with shock. I felt Tasha restrict me.

"NO! Elvira, Stop! Calm down! You're better than this!" Tasha screamed at me but I could barely hear her all I could think of was that Father was dead.

"She killed him! She murdered him! Murderer! Killer!" I screamed to Lucy fighting to break free of Tasha's grip.

"NO! I have to shoot her! The Master is evil, and so is she! He said so himself! She has to die too, she can't be trusted!" Lucy screamed back watching me, trying to get away from Jack. Jack shook his head.

"No Lucy, she is not evil, don't shoot her." Jack said calmly, and tried to grab the gun, but Lucy shoved away from him and pointed the gun at me with a slight smile. I frowned as I felt Tasha shove me as the gun went off. I grabbed Tasha as she fell into my arms as I supported her, she was covered in blood. I heard nothing as I looked at the blood seeping out of her.

"No, no, no, no, please no, Tasha!" I paled looking at her.

"Well, when I first started travelling, I never expected to be shot." She looked at her wound. "Would you look at that?" She asked still in shock.

"Come on, Tasha, don't die!" I begged her feeling my eyes burn with the ready tears. A nagging voice in my head mocked this moment, the Doctor was losing his best friend and I was losing mine, how pathetic, that was all the voice told.

"You know, being shot in the chest… isn't really as bad as people say it is." I started crying and shook my head. "This was truly the best days of my life." She said weakly, pushing on her chest gasping in pain.

"It was, wasn't it?" I responded trying to stay calm for her.

"Even though you became evil." She laughed, but got cut off and coughed. "You have fun with the Doctor." She whispered before her eyes slid closed.

"How about that? I win." When Father said that I looked at him, I had registered what was going on around me….Father was dying too.

"You can't die too, father!" I screamed running over to them and whipping my tears away. "You have to live!" He smiled at me in response pain evident in his smile as he let out a heavy sigh. "You can regenerate can't you?"

"I won't." He answered and I kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you so, so very much if you leave."

"Not if." He responded and I shook my head.

"Father! No!" I shook my head as his eyes went glassy and lifeless. "NO!" I ran out of the room, I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it was away, away from this death. Away from the sadness. I heard Jack and ran faster and ran into the Tardis. I tried closing the doors but Jack stopped me and walked in.

"Elvira?" I looked away from him as he gripped my shoulders making me face him. "Please, calm down."

"Calm down? Father and Tasha died and you're telling me to calm down?" I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly. I felt empty, emotionless all I could feel was pain and sadness.

"I know."

"That's all you'll say? I know?" I felt him hug me and I hugged him back welcoming the comfort of his arms.

"No, I know how you feel; you didn't let me finish talking." I stopped talking and let him talk.

"When I was living through the whole twentieth century, I had friends who died as well. I know what it feels like to lose your best friend." He pulled out an old ring that was in his pocket...

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"She died of old age. You just have to keep moving on." He said as he put his arm around me. "Go travel with the Doctor. He knows sadness." I looked at him, was he mad?

"I helped him become an old MAN and killed LOTS of humans. He won't want me near him!"

"Just try it; maybe it'll help you both." I shook my head. "Just try."

"Okay." 'The Doctor will send me home, that's where I should go, maybe I'm not meant for this.'

"Good." He gave me a concerned look and let go as the Doctor walked in carrying Tasha and Martha walked in carrying the Master.

"You two could have stayed and helped a bit." Martha said, I felt Jack hold my arm slightly, knowing that I wanted to punch her. I gave him a look but he shook his head as the Doctor looked at us questioningly.

"So are you two burning her too?" Martha asked curiously.

"NO!" I shook my head. "Tasha is not going to be buried."

"Why?"

"I want to try and take her body home."

"Where is-"

"Stop Martha." Jack shook his head. "You shouldn't so many questions like that."

"Good bye Martha." I said firmly as she walked out with Jack. We were going to see them tomorrow after we burned Father's body.

Gathering wood I helped the Doctor set up the funeral pyre to burn Father. 'I can't believe he's really dead, so is Tasha…' I fingered the Masters fob watch in my pocket and relaxed as I heard the familiar drumming that the Master had showed me many times. I closed my eyes slowly as I relaxed from the drums. 'I'll miss you so very much Father, and thank you, thank you so much.'

"We should go." I heard the Doctor say as he gently led me back to the Tardis. "I'm going to take you back home."

"I know, but I have one thing to say."

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Can I please stay for one more adventure, please?" I could see his calculating frown. "Jack told me to ask you."

"Jack trusts you?"

"Yes….does that mean I can go?"

"One more, that's all. And if anything dangerous happens you are going to the Tardis and staying there," I glomped him excitedly.

"Thank you so much!" I let go and he twisted the warbler and pushed the flight buttons to meet up with Jack and Martha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….

"Jack?" I felt him sit on the bed beside me.

"Yeah?"

"When are you going."

"Soon, the Doctor and Martha are going to show me off."

"Will you let me come see you at Torchwood?"

"Sure, I would ask how you know of Torchwood but you're from another dimension." I turned and looked at him and I forced a smile.

"You'll have a good life right?"

"Of course."

"And you're going to do what's right and live life to your best?"

"Always."

"Okay," I nodded and smiled slightly at him. "You better keep your word Jack."

"I will," his short answers reflected his mood. I hugged him keeping a straight face.

"Goodbye, Jack."

"Goodbye."

"Tell the Doctor I'll be in the kitchen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..

"Mmmmmm, yum." I licked the spoon as I put the dishes in the dishwasher. "You have a very nice kitchen, Sexy." I patted the wall and heard her hum then it turned into a more nervous humming. "What's wrong?" I stiffened, feeling something weird.

"What!" A scream interrupted my thoughts and I ran towards it, to the room we put Tasha's body in. I ran into her room and saw a lady there, she was pale and had red hair, she was... "Heya ginger." I said hugging her and kissing both her cheeks Italian style as the Doctor ran in and frowned.

"What? What! WHAT!" He seemed greatly confused.

"That's what I said." Tasha giggled.

"Who are you? What have you done to Tasha?" He asked, going towards her.

"She IS Tasha!" I yelled annoyed.

"Last time I checked." Tasha said.

"But… but that doesn't make sense!" he said "You don't look anything like her!" He was trying to make sense of it all, like me except I get it...

"Duh, 'cause she regenerated, dork!" I said.

The Doctor looked even more confused. "But, you're not Time Lord! I'm the only one left!" He screamed.

"Something happened with the Master… he." Tasha started.

"He couldn't regenerate because he gave her his regeneration." I said. I was happy to see her but I still can't believe he died. I felt my heart ache remembering Father.

"And Time Lord essence. He told me." Tasha said.

"He told you? When?" I asked, confusement riddled my voice.

"Well, the last thing I remember was Elvira holding me, and then I woke up in a white room. The Master was in it. He explained to me that he turned me into a Time Lord in order for me to live, so Elvira would be happy." Tasha said. I watched as she held her head.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"I just, I can see it again." I could see Tasha struggling to talk. I hugged her concerned.

"That'll happen for awhile, I'm sorry if there was more time it would have been much more smooth."

"How would you know that?" The Doctor asked frowning.

"I was studying it with Father." I said. He looked at us intensely.

"Okay fine, the Master." I sighed annoyed. "Anyway, while you guys were saving the world, I was studying Time Lord's with 'The Master.'"

The Doctor walked closer to Tasha and turned to me.

"Moment of privacy, please?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked out and closed the door.

"HO NO!" I ran to the kitchen and pulled the cookies out; licking my lips I put them on the stove and turned the oven off. "Yummy." I looked at the cookies blankly as my happiness drained my façade of happiness. I was never really happy and I think, I think they know.

**Last Chapter of the Master Arc, BUT! I will be posting Voyage of the Damned soon! Bring on the male Lady Cassandra!**


	11. Authors note

** A/N! So as all of you know this is done, not sure if you guys know but Voyage of the Damned is up! And also so is Season 4...Both are in progress and I am trying hard to finish the special but sadly it is hard, it's running dry for me right now...So! Just in case you guys didn't know that thought I would say it because well it's always good to know :P And I just wanted to let you guys know, if you like Supernatural then well you should absolutely read part three of the series (or Season 4) because the awesome Elvira (to steal words from Prussia) meets the Winchesters. Multiple times, and more times...So...yeah...I never thought of putting this up till now... :)**


End file.
